ggenfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Throne360
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Category:Zakus page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yuu (Talk) 17:47, December 3, 2012 Article Deletion Hello. This is the admin, Yuu. I've undone your edits for a couple of reasons: #We do not include summaries or biographies here with the exception of translations of such in-game content. #As such, articles containing only irrelevant information qualify as placeholder pages, which are generally not needed for units and similar content. They can be made once relevant information is actually ready to be added to the page. If you're interested in contributing, please read the Documentation Guidelines. They're a bit out of date and won't fully explain the policies used here, so feel free to ask about anything you're not sure of. ~ Yuu (talk) 14:54, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Style Consistency Hello. Yuu again. About the articles you've edited recently--you must use the same style found on other pages if you're going to contribute. I highly encourage you to read over the Documentation Guidelines as they'll explain these types of rules. I'll give you some time to fix the pages, but if I find that it's not done within a week or so then they'll be deleted. The articles in question are Gundam Throne Drei, Ahead, and the acquiring section of Kshatriya. Again, feel free to ask about anything at all you're not sure of, whether it's how to use the templates we've set up, information organization, whatever. I'm more than willing to work with you to get you up to speed on the editing style used here. ~ Yuu (talk) 14:38, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Trying to figure out how to fix but takes some time... Throne360 - 2012.December.25 - 17:20 Berlin :I'll try to set up a page in the next day or two that will explain how to do it to help you. ~ Yuu (talk) 19:30, December 25, 2012 (UTC) :That would be perfect however will you add the layout codes there? Just plain and with some text saying like place that here or so, just so i can simply do a copy paste and change later? :Throne360 - 2012.December.26 - 07:55 Berlin ::Ok, I updated the Documentation Guidelines page and it now includes something of a guide on how to make unit pages. The stuff you'll need is under "Guidelines for Editing Unit Pages". It's a lot of text, I know. You don't have to read most of it unless you're not sure what to type. I think the templates are pretty intuitive so you'll probably know what to put when you see them, but if there's something where you're not sure what to put then check there. It's broken up into sections so you can look specifically for the part you need. ::If there's something you still can't figure out then ask me and I'll give you some examples and explain anything that you don't understand. When you edit pages, click on the tab at the top that says 'Source' (next to 'Visual'), and then when you paste something onto a page from one of those boxes on the Guidelines page it'll show up differently. You won't have to make tables or anything anymore, it's all handled automatically and all you have to do is type in the numbers and stuff. ::So when you want to make to make this box to the right that shows the Throne Drei's picture, you'd type this (it has to be in source mode, not visual): ::Good luck and I hope this helps. ~ Yuu (talk) 01:37, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Actually, maybe it will be easier if I just do this for you.. Information Appearances SD Gundam G Generation World Stats: Attacks: Abilities: Development: Combination: *Unknown (This part might be difficult for you; if you want to do it then check the guidelines, but you can just leave it alone if you don't feel like it) Acquiring: *Unknown (Same here) ::That will cover most units that don't transform, all you have to do is fill it out. If you're not sure what to put for anything then check the page I linked to above or ask me. Yuu (talk) 05:05, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :: Hiya! I am currently working on "Gundam Throne Drei and i think its soon good but when its done tell me if something is bad still... =) Throne360 - 27.DEC.2012 - 13:30 Berlin :Looks like you're having trouble figuring out the abilities section. I'll show you how to use it. If you don't list any abilities in there then it automatically puts "None". So, this... :Makes it just say "None". You can put the abilities in there and separate them with '|'. Here's how the Throne Drei's will look: :Another one that I'll show you is the Appearances template. All you do there is put its Japanese name and then the translated name after that. So for Throne Drei it would be this: :If you don't know Japanese, that's ok. You can just put "???" or something, and if you add the page to the category called 'Translations Needed' then I'll take care of it later. Let me know if you need help with anything else. ~ Yuu (talk) 17:08, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Oh yes and on apearance how to add G Gen overworld to the list? Thats the only thing I need to get fixed on this and i probably will soon work on the Ahead... Throne360 - 27.DEC.2012 - 23:30 Berlin :To add more games to the appearances table, check this page or this one. You just add in the lines for the game and put in the name, so in this case it would look like this: :But, game appearances should only be filled out at the same time as the stats because it makes it easier to track and confirm information--in other words, the appearance for Overworld should not be added until the G Generation Overworld stat section is actually added to the unit's page, and before any Overworld stats are added I need to confirm whether the current templates are compatible with Overworld information or if I need to make new ones. :So, the short answer is, don't worry about any Overworld stuff yet. ~ Yuu (talk) 19:15, December 29, 2012 (UTC)